


Crack the shutters

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A day in the life of Valewis





	Crack the shutters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valtteri_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/gifts).

> Pre-birthday gift for my friend. I hope you enjoy it! <3 
> 
> Title is from the song crack the shutters from Snow Patrol that popped into my head while writing this.

Valtteri wakes up to soft gentle kisses being pressed along his shoulders and down his back, making him sigh in bliss at the soft gentle wake up call. 

He turns over, moving so the figure making his way down his body has to stop what he’s doing and move back up for soft morning kisses. 

Lewis obliges, kissing him slowly and softly. The soft early morning light illuminating them in gold. 

Valtteri’s hands start to wander down Lewis’ chest, tracing his abs with careful fingers. Mapping every Inch of him under his hands. Shivering in the delight his kisses bring. 

When Lewis pulls back his eyes are soft and filled with love and Valtteri is sure his own eyes are reflecting the same. “Morning.” 

“‘Morning.” Valtteri replies back softly, giving him a soft loving look. 

It’s at that moment that a loud snore breaks the silence and Lewis glances down the bed to where Roscoe and Coco are tangled together, the older bulldog snoring away. 

Fanni watches from her basket unimpressed by A. The snoring and B. The fact she had no room on the bed. It makes Valtteri chuckle and Lewis beams at the soft sound, moving to gently wake his dogs. “Come on guys. Let’s go down for breakfast.”

The dogs are very unimpressed when they are awoken and they both wake up slowly, jumping down from the bed to waddle downstairs dutifully. It means Fanni finally gets her morning cuddles and Valtteri is only too happy to oblige. 

Lewis heads downstairs to get a start on breakfast, humming to himself as he makes Valtteri’s porridge just the way he likes it. He hesitates a second as he moves over to the fridge, opening it up and glancing at the unassuming cool box on the bottom shelf. 

It had only been a few days since Valtteri had entrusted Lewis with his secret that he wasn’t human and so far Lewis was doing pretty fine with it. 

It was still very strange for him, however, to see Valtteri drinking blood at the breakfast table. It would take some getting used to. 

Thankfully he didn’t mind the fangs aspect of it though. 

He takes one of the blood bags out. Snorting to himself because they were all o negative. How Valtteri managed to gain an entire supply of one blood type he would never know. 

He places it besides Valtteri’s food, placing the bowl of porridge and the bag of blood on the table alongside a small espresso.

Valtteri comes downstairs with Fanni in his arms, a testament to his vampire strength that he could carry a fully grown Dalmatian, and he beams at the spread before him. 

Lewis moves over for another good morning kiss before he gestures for the Finn to sit down. 

Valtteri does so, after placing Fanni on the floor so she could get her own food, and soon enough he’s tucking into his food with relish. 

Lewis eats his own, happily watching his Finn and not turning away when the Finn opens his blood bag with his fangs and settles down to drink. It was slowly getting less weird for him.

* * *

Breakfast finished, Lewis and Valtteri take the dogs out for a walk and Valtteri settles in close to Lewis’ side. Their hands tangle together once they know they’re safe and they walk in peaceful silence. 

Valtteri glances up at the trees around them, admiring the shades of gold his eyes can see. He softly points it out to Lewis, talking about what he can see. How each leaf looks amazing and vibrate with his eyes. It makes Lewis kiss him under the falling leaves. 

They continue their walk, enjoying the autumn weather and the bright sunshine. Just enjoying being together in peace and letting their love show for once. 

* * *

Once they’re home Lewis and Valtteri cuddle near the fire with the dogs and the Brit shows his love again, tilting his head for his Finn and relishing the moment his fangs sink into his neck. Enjoying the feeling of Valtteri’s happiness and the closeness of the bond. 

* * *

That night they go to bed tangled together, Lewis curled up in Valtteri’s arms. Feeling safe and warm, and loved. Loved more then anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy!


End file.
